


of all the coffee shops in all the world

by duckgirlie



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: "What are you doing here?"Bender rolls his eyes. "What, you're the only one who can run away from Shermer now?"





	of all the coffee shops in all the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/gifts).



> Just a little stocking-stuffer treat to make your yuletide even merrier :)

There's a coffee place three blocks from campus that Brian goes to a lot, whenever he needs better coffee then whatever they're serving in the dining hall. He's been going there for months without ever paying attention to very much, until one day he's placing his order while staring at his feet and working through a repeating error in his head, when someone snaps their fingers in front of his face.

"Aren't you going to say hi to an old friend?"

It's Bender.

He looks different. His hair is even longer, bleached blond with just the tiniest bit of darker roots, and neatly tied back like it never was in Shermer. He's got a nose ring and what looks like four or five earrings, and Brian even thinks he can see a hint of a tattoo poking out under his short cuffed sleeves.

To say Brian is surprised to see him would be a massive understatment.

"What are you doing here?"

Bender rolls his eyes. "What, you're the only one who can run away from Shermer now?"

"I didn't _run away_ , I'm in-"

He's cut off by the woman behind him's loud cough. Bender looks him for a moment.

"You stopping in?"

Brian had been planning on getting his coffee and maybe muffin to go, but there's not really anything pressing he needs to get back for, so he gets it to stay instead. A few minutes after he sits down, Bender appears, putting his mug and plates on the table just forcefully enough to clatter but not break anything. Then he takes the seat across from Brian and starts drinking his own coffee.

Brian can't help but stare.

Bender snaps his fingers in his face again. "Use your words, Brain."

"What are you doing here?"

"I _work_ here."

"You know what I mean. This is a long way from Shermer."

Bender's hair might have changed, but he's still got that old Bender attitude.

"And what, obviously a bum like me was going to be stuck there forever?"

"That not what I meant!" It was, a little, but he already felt bad about it. "I just meant... There's a lot of places that aren't Shermer. Like New York. Or Chicago."

Bender looks at him for a moment like he's trying to decide if he's being sincere or or not. Whatever he sees, he must like it, because he relaxes a little.

"I was in Chicago for a while. But my boyfriend wanted to come here, and I figured one community college was much like another, so here I came."

That's probably more information about Bender then Brian had gotten the whole of high school, and he doesn't know how to respond. Across the table, Bender has one eyebrown raised and is clearly loving how lost for words he is.

"What's harder to get past, boyfriend or community college?"

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Had a boyfriend. He bounced."

"So you're," Brian looks around before continuing, "you're gay?"

Bender rolls his eyes again. "Yes. Are you going to freak out at me?"

"No." Brian reassures him. He looks around again. "I... I think I'm gay too."

"Have you said that out loud before?"

Brian shakes his head.

Bender's whole demeanour softens a little. "Well, congratulations."

Brian blushes a deep red and he hides his face in his hands for a moment. Bender doesn't press him to say more. When he finally comes up for air, Bender is looking at him calmly.

"So, you're in community college? For what?"

He lets him change the subject. "I'm getting my prereqs and bullshit requirements done so I can apply to transfer as an engineering major next year."

"You're in engineering?" Brian perks up. "I'm an engineering major."

Bender smiled. "That's less shocking news."

Brian blushes again. "Are you going to be staying here? Or moving back to Chicago?"

"Honestly, I plan on never setting foot in Chicago again. I'll probably stay here. I have a job and a lease and a couple of friends and shit like that. But nothing's ever set in stone. Maybe George Michael will come in here and sweep me off my feet and I'll never have to think about working again."

"George Michael is gay?"

Bender stares at him. "Lets pretend you didn't ask that."

"That's not a good plan, anyway. Everyone who comes in here is a student, no one can afford to take care of you."

"Are you telling me to stay in school?"

"You need to play the long game. Find someone who's not rich yet but will be, and lock them down before anyone else realises."

"Oh yeah? And how do I figure that out?"

"Wall street types, I don't know. Some people just give off an aura of future success, I think. Or figure out what industry is about to explode and find someone who's smart but no one else will think of. Computers are going to be big, hook up with someone who does that. Or get into it yourself, I guess. I don't know if you've decided what type of engineering you want to do yet."

"Probably mechanical or civil. What about you?"

"Oh," Brian blushes a little. "I'm in computers."

Bender grins. "You have the hook up, then. You can help me find a man who'll keep me in the manner I will rapidly become accustomed too."

Brian scratches his head. "I can't make any promises."

He checks his watch and realises he's been gone longer then he thought. "Shit, I have to get back."

Bender's still sitting. "Well, it was good to see you, which is not something I thought I'd ever think about anyone from high school."

Brian pauses while he winds his scarf on. "Are you working tomorrow? I mean even if you're not, I'm here all the time so I'll probably see you soon anyway, but I'll be here tomorrow, anyway."

Bender smiles again, his most open yet. "I am working tomorrow."

"Good. Well, then. Tomorrow, probably."

Bender waved a little as Brian left. "See you around, Brian the Brain."

"See you, Bender."

**Author's Note:**

> (I tagged this gen/pre-slash because TECHNICALLY nothing happens but we both know they end up married)


End file.
